PROJECT SUMMARY ? MOLECULAR AND CELLULAR ANALYTICAL CORE The overall theme of the Molecular and Cellular Analytical (MCA) core is to support investigation of human and non-human metabolism from a cellular/molecular perspective. The overall expertise of the PIs provide the nucleus of expertise around which this core lab has been formed, including in obesity, type 2 diabetes, lipidomics, and isotope tracer studies (Bergman), RNAseq analysis and interpretation (Shankar and Rudolph), and mitochondrial function (Jackman). The lipidomic and mass spectrometry core provides quantitative lipidomic analysis on plasma, cells, and tissues, as well as help with data interpretation, in addition to determination of isotope enrichment and concentration of metabolites in blood and breath used in isotope tracer studies. The RNAseq bioinformatic core provides nucleic acid extraction, advanced computational processing, and pathway, network, disease, and regulator discovery tools for RNAseq and related sequencing experiments. The cellular/mitochondrial function core provides expertise and access to core equipment that can measure respiration and molecular aspects of cells and isolated mitochondria. Over the last grant period the Molecular and Cellular Analytical Core has changed focus based on the demands of the NORC user base, enhancing capabilities in lipidomics, mass spectrometry, and RNAseq bioinformatics and decreasing capabilities in RT-PCR, ELISA, PI3kinase activity, and western blot analyses. The Molecular and Cellular Analytical Core continues to provide a broad array of assays over a variety of tissue types (fat, muscle, liver, bone), fluids (plasma, media, breast milk), and cells allowing for high throughput analysis for investigators studying nutrition and obesity-related disorders. The Molecular and Cellular Analytical Core lab provides NORC members with access to equipment, specific assays and services, and study and data consultation that have helped to expand the quantity and quality of nutrition research in the NORC.